Balance
by Azure Butterfly
Summary: Dan was the greatest trainer ever - or so he thought. And now, after one fateful day, maybe he'll learn that the strength is not just the trainer's, but the Pokémon's as well... Transformation fic, oneshot.


Once upon a time, there was a boy named Dan. Dan was fifteen years old and was about five foot four. He had black hair and red eyes. Well, he actually wore red contacts. He thought they made him look cool, when in actuality, he looked like a moron. His clothes had been picked out for similar reasons. He wore black pants with about seventeen chains hanging off of them, a black shirt with grey skulls sprinkled all over it, and an enormous pair of black leather boots.

His Pokémon team consisted of the most powerful monsters he could find – Tyranitar, Feraligatr, Dragonite, Metagross, Typhlosion, and Clefairy.

You do not mess with Clefairy.

Dan thought he was the greatest trainer ever. He had never lost a single battle! Of course, he did train his Pokémon with extra care. First, he would write the names of his Pokémon down on a sheet of paper. Then he would go to a few online forums, where he would talk about things such as "Special Sweeping Modest Two-Fifty-Two Speed Experience Value Soul Dew Latios." After that, he would spend hours writing more incomprehensible garbage on the sheet of paper. Every so often, he would shout inspiring things such as "I DUN WANNA USE SCARFCHOMP, YOU SHITMUFFIN!" His Pokémon were not sure of the meaning of the word "shitmuffin," but they expected that it was a new strategy that he had just come up with.

At the end of this long and difficult planning process, Dan would force his Pokémon to eat foul tasting vitamin drinks, saying things like, for example, they would "make his deedee Feraligatr moar powerfuller." Then he would have his Pokémon beat the shit out of Pokémon like Gastly or Machop for a while. Finally, he would teach them new moves, give them new items, and go into battle.

His favorite people to battle against were the newbie trainers. In fact, they were the majority of who he battled. After winning, he would laugh and rant about how weak they were. Most of the time, the trainer would simply glare at him and walk away. However, the next day, Dan would wake up to find out that someone had stolen his only pair of pants, forcing him to walk around in his pajamas all day.

Sometimes, however, Dan was looking for a challenge. He would talk to one of the people online, arrange a meeting point, and begin to battle. And today, that is where we find Dan…

"Feraligatr! Use Waterfall!" Dan screamed.

"Blissey, return! Go, Suicune!" the other trainer ordered.

"OMG!" Dan screamed. No, he did not scream 'Oh my God," he screamed, "Oh em gee!"

Suicune took the Waterfall without flinching. It then gave Feraligatr a look as if to say, "you poor thing. Your trainer is a complete moron."

Feraligatr tried a Rock Slide next, but Suicune leapt of the way and used Roar. Now, Feraligatr was not the uberpwn, tough Pokémon that his idiot trainer thought he was. He was actually a timid, friendly Pokémon. The loud roar scared him so much, he ran off of the field crying.

"DAMN IT!" Dan screamed in all CAPS. He had a tendency to do that. "Stupid deedee Feraligatr! You suck! You're supposed to go back into the freaking Poké Ball!" Feraligatr ignored him and cowered behind a tree.

"Excuse me," the opponent said.

"CONNECTION FAILURE! CONNECTION FAILURE!" Dan screamed, running off of the battlefield whilst waving his arms. Suicune darted in front of him and blocked the way.

"Do you see your Pokémon as friends," started the other boy, "or tools?"

"Tools, duh," Dan said. He recalled Feraligatr and began to run away like the bad-sported pansy he was.

"_He's__ a tool," _Suicune growled. Its trainer shrugged and began to walk after Dan.

_Ten minutes later…_

"GO! Tyranitar!"

"Cleffa! I choose you!"

One Earthquake later, Cleffa was down.

"HAHA STUPID n00b GIRL!" Dan shouted. The seven-year-old girl was not finished yet, however.

"Go, Pikachu!"

Dan fell flat on his ass laughing. "PIKACHU? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's not the way you use capitals," the little girl told him.

Tyranitar returned itself to its Poké Ball before its trainer could embarrass it any farther.

Now, Dan was just about to scream 'Pikachu sucks!' but something happened. Or rather, someone. The trainer from before grabbed Dan by the scruff of his next and pulled him off the ground.

"You really are an asshole," he said. Dan screamed every single insult he could think at the other boy. The little girl covered her ears and glared at him.

For no real reason, the other boy suddenly began glowing with a bright light. The little girl and her Pikachu squealed happily, while Dan tried to run away. However, he soon found that his feet were apparently stuck to the ground! The hand holding him in place let go of him as its owner began to shrink and change shape. Within seconds, the place where the trainer had been was occupied by the legendary Pokémon Mew. Suicune, Raikou, and Entei surrounded him.

"It's Mew!" Dan shouted.

"No, it's deus ex machina!" the little girl chirped. "It's come to advance the plot!"

Dan ignored her. "I shall catch it and use it as the ultimate Baton Passer!" However, before he could reach for Metagross's Poké Ball, he felt something lift him off the ground – Mew was using Psychic. His backpack was pulled off of his back, and his Pokémon were released from their Balls.

_Go to New Bark Town,_ Mew told the Pokémon telekinetically._ You should be able to find a nice new trainer there. _All six of the Pokémon nodded and headed off towards the east. Clefairy, who was bored, led the way, burning down trees, bushes, and anything else that got in his way with Flamethrower.

_As for you…_ Mew said darkly, glaring at Dan. Then he turned to the little girl. _Would you like a present? _he asked. She nodded happily.

Dan felt something yank on his ankles. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, released from the Psychic attack. He took the chance to run away, and strangely enough, none of the others tried to stop him. The little girl was laughing happily, while the legendary Pokémon waited patiently. For a couple of seconds, Dan thought that they weren't just wimps – they were stupid too! Then he looked at the little girl a second time.

She now towered over him.

Dan screamed and started to run away, but moments later, he fell to the ground. He felt as though someone had just dumped his head in freezing cold water. On top of that, his arms felt as though someone was wrapping some sort of sort fabric all around them. He glanced down at his arms and immediately wished that he hadn't. They were covered in yellow fur from the wrist up, and it was spreading to his hands and chest. His hands began to change shape – not painfully though, more like someone had just put a pair of mittens on his hands. His ears twitched unhappily as the fur spread all over his body, like grass growing on the ground. Mew was watching him – he had a smile on his pink face, as if he was trying not to giggle. The little girl next to him was grinning from ear to ear.

Dan's fur stood up on end as she walked up to him. He backed up until his tail hit a tree, and then showed the human girl his sharp front teeth. Just as she was about to touch him, he prepared to release a Thundershock…

He stopped abruptly as he noticed the four creatures behind the little girl. There was a brown one with shaggy fur and fluffy grey smoke clouds on its back. Next to the first, there was blue one with a purple cape. The third creature was a yellow-orange beast with a purple, stormy-looking cape. Dan recognized him as Raikou, the master of the Electric-types. Even more exciting, floating above the three beasts was a pink kitten with a long, skinny tail – Mew, the leader of all the Pokémon.

Dan was in such awe, he hardly even felt the girl pick him up. His ears flicked back for a moment, then stuck straight up in happiness as he recognized the little girl as his new master. "Pika!" he chirped, licking her face. She laughed and hugged him close to her body.

"I think I'll call you Nimbus," she told the former human.

When she looked over at where the legendary Pokémon had been moments before, there was nothing.

* * *

Nimbus squeaked happily as his friend Neon rolled a soccer ball over towards the rock they were using as a net. He jumped out and headbutted the ball away with a Quick Attack, causing Neon to jump back in surprise. The ball shot out of the park, over a guardrail, and into the river. Neon and Nimbus let out twin squeaks of disappointment and sat down in the grass, wondering what to do now.

The answer came in the form of a huge torrent of water.

A Feraligatr rocketed out of the water with Waterfall, the ball held tightly in his claws. He walked over to the two Pikachu and gently set down the soccer ball in the middle of the field.

"_Thank you!" _Nimbus chirped happily.

"_Would you like to play?" _Neon asked, always the polite one. Feraligatr declined, saying that he had to get back to his trainer. _"Oh, you have a trainer too?" _Neon asked excitedly. _"We have a trainer! Her name is Maria!"_

Feraligatr lashed his tail happily. _"I have a trainer named Mike. He's awesome! He's really nice too. I used to have a trainer named Dan, but he's gone now. He wasn't very nice."_

Nimbus frowned. _"Dan…" _he said under his breath. Neon and the Feraligatr looked at him curiously.

"_That's a funny name!" _he shouted, cracking up.


End file.
